


Justice

by EMOtional



Series: Cold as the North [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Ramsay gets what's coming to him, rhaegar is not in this but is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMOtional/pseuds/EMOtional
Summary: Sansa and Jon have a quiet understanding of one another. or do they?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Cold as the North [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655215
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I hated ramsay so much I added him into the story just to do what's about to happen to him. Im sure we can all guess.

They seem to have a quiet understanding about them now. They weren’t close not as close as he was with her other siblings, but he spoke to her more now. Complimenting her whenever they were together or answering her questions about the tour they were about to go on. They haven’t coupled since their wedding night and Sansa was much to proper to bring this up with her Husband. It had been a little awkward that first time her not knowing what to do, but he had been gentle and kind throughout. She was coming out of the Godswood the day before they were meant to leave, planning on passing through the training yard to get a glimpse of Jon. She was hoping to ask him another question about The Reach trying to gather as much information as she could get out of him. Sure she has read about each of the seven kingdoms, but it is nice to have something to talk about. She was almost there when Arya came running over to her shouting something she couldn’t understand at first.

“Arya! Please slow down I don’t understand you when you talk so fast.” She took deep breathes trying to calm down her breathing before starting over.

“I think Jon is about to kill the Bolton Bastard. Robb was trying to break it when I went to go find you. Come on!” She started tugging Sansa along with her rushing to the training yard as fast as they could manage. They made it only to find Jon atop of Ramsay beating him within an inch of his life. Sansa stopped for a moment shocked at the sheer savagery of how the fight was. She took a small step forward before calling his name in an even tone. He stopped the punch he was about to throw looking at her. It unnerved her for a moment with how intensely he was looking at her, but she kept her face as even as she could manage. She took in how filthy he was covered from head to toe in dirt and blood. What on earth happened to him. She cleared her throat before speaking again shedding no emotion from her voice.

“Come, my Prince lets go inside and get you cleaned up.” He continued to stare before the words finally seemed to reach him. He nodded softly removing himself from Ramsay before walking with Sansa inside the Castle. She kept an even distance from him unsure of what she should even do in this situation other than to call for a maid to start a bath and bring her a bowl of water and a rag. She instructed Jon to remove most of his clothes save for his pants before wiping away most of the dirt and blood that has marred his skin. They sat in silence for a while waiting for the bath to be finished. Once it was ready she left to go wait in the solar trying to occupy herself before she asked Jon what happened. There had to be an explanation for the way he had acted earlier. She hasn’t known Jon for very long, but he does not seem like the type of man to be quick to anger. She was pacing up and down the room when Jon finally knocked on the door. Sansa tried to compose herself as well as she could before she gave him permission to come into the room. 

“What happened.” She barely gave him anytime to enter the room before she bombarded him with what was on her mind.

“Jon what ever happened I’m sure we can work this out. We should talk to Lord Bolton and smooth things over before we leave tomorrow. Oh Gods are you even well enough to ride tomorrow should we postpone a day.” She grabbed his face inspecting every scratch and bruise she can find to see how badly damaged he was. He in turn grabbed her waisted and pulled her into an embrace. He tucked his face into her neck before breathing deeply relaxing almost instantly in her embrace. She didn’t know how to respond sure they were close like this in bed but that was in bed surely this wasn’t proper. But he felt so warm and it was nice to know that physically he looked fine. She wrapped her arms around him and return his hug. When he finally pushed away he grabbed her hand and sat her in front of the burning hearth before he began.

“I was in the Wolf’s Wood helping Arya with her form when I an arrow flew past us. Clearly he must have been upset since there had been a rumor that the two of you were supposed to be married. I didn’t even know he was here for the wedding. I told Arya to go find help and that must have been you. I ran back to the keep as fast as I was able only armed with a training sword to help with Arya’s form. He was crazed I swear he did not even seem to realize we had a crowd of people surrounding us until I gained a shield. You saw the last of the fight, but I am so sorry that you had to see it at all.” He took a shaky breath before continuing.

“He was speaking about you and he seemed to simply accept his fate at that instance because the things he was saying about you I would hate to repeat to anyone. I don’t know what came over me, but it was as though I had to kill him. No one should speak about you the way he did. I’m sorry if I worried you.” He gave her a small smile then as though to try and reassure her that he was fine. His words were clear though he was not sorry for beating Ramsey within an inch of life.

“Yes, well I’m sure hitting people is very satisfying, but that is not the way to conduct yourself. This isn’t the first time that men have spoken about me as a thing to have and it probably won’t be the last time they say these things. Come on I’m sure an audience is being brought to my father about this.” She made her way to the door stopping for a moment.

“Thank you. No one has defended me like that before.” She left the room without another word.

He found her in Lord Stark’s solar with Lord Bolton when he went after her. She stood their perfectly calm same as her father and Lord Bolton. It was too calm. 

“Ah Prince Jahaerys you have finally decided to grace us with your presence thank you.” Lord Bolton spoke first. 

“Yes I was getting looked after by the Maester. He wished to be sure that I was fine after today’s events.” He glanced over at Sansa, but she was unreadable. He moved to stand next to her before Lord Stark began to ask about what had happened.

“My Lord my Son was simply in the Wolf’s Wood when he thought he had spied some outlaws. He was simply trying to rid of them until he realized who it was. He immediately backed down once he realized when he tried to make his apologies. We all seem to know the rets” Sansa interjected then no longer having it in her to remain quiet.

“Well if you’re sure that is what your son claims to have done he should have no problem testifying to that in the Great Hall in front of all our guests. I’m sure you will be quite pleased to hear exactly what prompted my Husband your future king to defend himself against your bas- I mean your son.” She kept her eyes locked with him. Roose Bolton was hardly a man to be trusted, but you had to keep him happy enough to remain in his place. It was no secret that he had to have his bastard son legitimated by order of the king so that he may have an heir when he dies. Seems even he is unable to keep a wife because of his son’s antics. Speaking ill of royalty has not resulted in execution in years however that did not mean it was outlawed. It was within Sansa new power to order his only sons death. There was no telling if even he would live long enough to produce another heir. 

“Fine.” Roose agreed simply. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was ready to get rid of his son and begin anew.

“Lovely. Father would it not be better for us to hold the trial after dinner. You and I may listen to what transpire and announce the King’s Justice. I not sure, but it would it not be uncouth if Prince Jahaerys was to reign over the proceedings seeing as he will be on trial as well.” Her father nodded his confirmation clearly letting Sansa take the lead on this conversation. 

“Lord Bolton you of course must sit and reach a decision with us.” Roose nodded before leaving seeming to agree that after the dinner would be the best time to hold the trial. Lord Stark seemed to eye Sansa as if trying to find out what she was trying to accomplish. His wife was frightening like this. She just signed Ramsay Bolton’s death with his father, and he agreed to it. Whether or not Lord Stark was aware of this, he was not sure. Jon offered his arm to leave and walk the grounds before dinner. Hopefully to clear both of their heads before what was to come. 

“San-”

“I’ve been trying to have him killed since he visited when I was ten and four.” That piqued his interest. He knew for a fact that Ramsay was only legitimized within the last year so it would be imprudent if Lord Bolton actually brought his bastard to anything official with the rest of the lords of the north. 

“I was with my friend Jeyne and he seemed to think I was, but a common girl like her. I wasn’t wearing one of my prettier dresses. One that clearly marked that I was a Stark. He spoke to us such awful things. We ran away and into the kitchens before he could really do anything else. They had left the next day, so I figured what was the point of telling anyone. He was gone and had more important things to deal with. I have heard some of the rumors about him. How vile he is. This will be a service to the kingdom more than anything.” She looked at him hoping he understood her reasoning. To be honest he still didn’t know what to make of this wife of his. She was cunning. Making it seem as though she were asking questions in front of grown men when she could out smart even Tywin Lannister if she were given the chance. He simply grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“You will make a fine queen one day.”

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening. Instead of celebrating like they should have done it was almost a somber affair. Everyone aware of what had transpired earlier that day. Arya kept looking over at them trying to guess what they might be thinking. They all know there was to be a trail as soon as the meal was through. No one was sure what the outcome was going to be though. It went by slowly. To slowly for him. Sure he had seen men killed and killed men in battle before, but he has never been the one to actually do the killing as an act of justice before. It unnerved him how calm Sansa remained. Eating her meal as though it were any other day. How could she stomach it? It was to quickly that supper was finished. The plates were cleared, and Sansa moved to sit in between her father and Roose. Everyone cleared a space for Ramsay and him to appear in front of them and waited for the trail to start.

Ned Stark stood and began his speech for the trial. 

“In the name of King Rhaegar we shall be deciding the outcome of Ramsay Bolton’s sentence to the crimes of high treason. Ramsay how do you plead.” He sat and waited for Ramsay to answer.  
“Not Guilty, my Lord.” He had an almost smugness about him. As though he thought that he would not be punished for what he had done. That his father would save him once again. Sansa stared at him almost taken aback by his statement, but she remained with a neutral face all the same. Lord Stark had raised an eyebrow at him as though he were unconvinced of this.

“You plead, Not guilty to attacking the Crown Prince and threating his life?” Lord Stark was at least trying to give the man an out. 

“That is right my Lord. When I attacked I did not realize that he was the Prince. He was in the woods when I was making my way to deliver my father a message. I thought them to be outlaws and decided to take try and capture them so that you may decide what was to be done. Once I realized who I had attacked I tried to apologize, but was unable when he began to attack in return.” He turned to look at Jon and added. 

“I do apologize your Royal majesty.” Really that should have been the end of it and let bygone be bygones. The hall erupted in a tizzy. Clearly no one was going to believe a single thing he said. He had terrorized most of the north, but had been able to get away with most of it due in part to his father. The hall seemed to think that this was going to happen again. Lord Stark looked at Jon then.

“Prince Jahaerys do you confirm that is what happened?”

“Aye most of what he said is true. 

Sansa stood then hands behind her back as she waited for the hall to quiet down. 

“You claim that you believed him and one other person to be outlaws correct?” she waited for an answer.

“Yes my Lady that is correct.”

“What gave you that impression.”

“My lady?”

“I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered.”

“I suppose the fact that they lacked supplies and were out alone in the woods is what made e suspect that my lady.”

“Perhaps you are unaware my Lord, news may travel a little slow in the north, but it is your Royal Highness to you. Why would two finely dressed people be considered outlaws in your mind. My Lord I am sure you have had the pleasure of meeting both myself and my sister on several occasions correct. And have had met Prince Jahaerys as he made his way North for his Wedding. Tell me how come you did not recognize either one. And why were you to deliver a message to your father. Do you not have a rookery in the Dreadfort? Or a messenger for these such reasons?” He was about to speak when she interrupted him again.

“My lord are you not know for your hunting trips.” She waited for his answer

“I am.”

“Has it not also been claimed that you have hunted people for sport.” Gasps had come from all around the room. He knew the rumors he just hoped it was not true. That someone was not capable of that kind of horrors. She continued venom laced in her voice as she remained calm and face impassive not giving away a single emotion.

“Is it also not true that you wished for us to be married in order to become more respectable in the eyes of your fellow northern men. My lord it is awfully suspicious that this would occur what with the rumors about you.” Ramsay looked almost panicked now. He glance over to his father hoping he would interject at some point. Roose remained quiet staring back at his son.

“Please your royal highness you must be confused-“

“No I don’t believe I am.” She waited for a reply. For anyone to dare their future queen that she was wrong. It seems as though no one really cared enough to speak out on Ramsey’s behalf. Not even his Father. 

“I believe that the punishment for attempting to murder the Crown Prince and his sister by law is execution. Do I have that right Lord Bolton?”

“Yes Princess.” This whole thing was too calm for Jon. Where was the arguing. The protest. It unnerved him. Sansa sat back down speaking softly with Lord Stark and Bolton before Lord Stark stood and announced the decision.

“Ramsay for your crimes against the realm we sentence you to death by beheading. Guards take him outside.” Ramsay eyes widened in surprise certainly never expecting this outcome. He began to protest and struggle, shouting, begging his father to help him. Everyone had left the hall either to witness the beheading of Ramsay or to return to their rooms and retire for the evening. He just stood their unsure of what he should even do in this situation. He noticed that Sansa still sat at the table sipping some of her wine from dinner. Watching him. He looked at her then truly look at her for the first time. Who was this woman he had married to? He thought he had figured her out. He thought he understood her. What was she playing at? She rose and cleared her throat breaking him from his trance like state. 

“My Lord Husband this has been such a tiresome evening. Would you be so kind as to escort me to bed? I fear the evening has taken its toll on me.” She looked fine, as though she didn't just sentence a man to death, but he did as she bid and walked her back to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> who would you like to see get what's coming to them next. also yes the fight scene thing between jon and ramsay is basically when Jon beat the crap out of ramsay.


End file.
